Immoral Kanohi
Immoral Kanohi were a sub-variety of Kanohi outlawed across the Matoran Universe. History The first generation of Immoral Kanohi, such as the Jutlin, Felnas, Tryna, Mask of Aging, and Mask of Undeath, trace their origins back to some of the earliest mask-making techniques adopted on Spherus Magna, where the Great Beings crafted an unclear number of Immoral Masks for the wider populace of the Great Spirit Robot, which was not bound by the restrictions of the Toa Code. Immoral Kanohi became especially appealing to some of the hardier species of the Matoran Universe, with the Makuta and Dark Hunters indulging in their trade. In later waves of mask making, a larger multitude of Immoral Kanohi came into circulation, including the Avsa, Mohtrek, Shelek, Crast, Mask of Scavenging and Mask of Incomprehension. The Elemental Kanohi derived from Toa Disks were also a notable by-product of this later wave of mask making. At this point in the history of the Matoran Universe, however, such masks bore no elemental affiliation and efforts to craft them proved highly volatile. Following Velika's Awakening of the Matoran Universe's inhabitants after the Great Spirit Robot left Spherus Magna, the Matoran and Toa collectively developed beyond their original programming and deemed the Immoral Kanohi subjectively malevolent. Offering incredible potential or power but was not dependent on the strength of the user, carrying significant risk with their usage, and generally existing for the purpose of inflicting harm on a target, Immoral Kanohi were deemed to be a violation of the Three Virtues, prompting many Matoran and Toa who had originally worn Immoral Kanohi thus came to abandon their masks in favor of alternatives, fearful of their destructive properties. As such, Immoral Kanohi generally fell into the hands of the Brotherhood as they often complemented their already diverse range of powers. This led to Immoral Kanohi to be associated with Makuta and evil-doing, further reinforcing their perceived immorality, even after the Brotherhood's demise. Both Artakha and Turaga Dume's predecessor were known to have made the crafting of Immoral Kanohi illegal on their respective islands prior to the Great Disruption. However, small pockets around the Matoran Universe continued to produce Immoral Kanohi, such as the Nynrah Ghosts and some especially ambitious Vortixx crafters. Public perception of the Immoral Kanohi would be further colored in the months after the Convocation of Makuta Miserix. After the members of the Makuta species who sided with Makuta Teridax began eliminating the minority who had sided with Miserix, the Kanohi worn by Teridax's disciples came to be considered explicitly immoral. A supply of Noble Immoral Kanohi were also available to the Makuta during their mission to besiege Karda Nui, who forced their Shadow Matoran mounts to wear corresponding Immoral Kanohi as a sign of their dedication to the Brotherhood's cause. The purpose of this was to identify any Shadow Matoran who defected from their ranks or lost sight of their objective, allowing them to be identified by their social aversion towards Immoral Kanohi. Known Immoral Kanohi *Althi, Mask of Possession *Auvel, mask of Perfection *Avsa, Mask of Hunger *Crast, Mask of Repulsion *Felnas, Mask of Disruption *Fyntazma, Mask of Apparitions *Jemena, Mask of Binary Fission *Jutlin, Mask of Corruption *Kalju, Mask of Reversal *Mask of Aging *Mask of Incomprehension *Mask of Scavenging *Mask of Undeath *Mask of Vows *Mohtrek, Mask of Time Duplication *Otmena, Mask of Nullification *Paracelsus, Mask of Poison *Shelek, Mask of Silence *Taiku, Mask of Poison *Tryna, Mask of Reanimation *Vahkya, Mask of Slavery *Xakar, Mask of Hallucination Trivia *Immoral Kanohi usually have Weaken Kanoka as their component disks. Category:Immoral Kanohi Category:Kanohi